Deep Love and Sorrow
by Shaphira Moon
Summary: When Shaphira found herself on a deep forest, she found a tiny portal and decided to went in to see what on the other side. When she went in she realize she was in the world of Mobius and meets Amy Rose and falls in love with Shadow .But what would happen when an uncertain enemy who was destroy a long time ago comes back and tries to kidnap Shaphira for her power? ShadowxO.C Sonamy


(Unknown P.O.V)

_"Damn it don't stop, keep running! God I wish I was dead",_

I said to myself.

As you guys are wondering who I am, my name is Shaphira Moon. I'm 17 years old. I'm 5'2 tall, and weight 120. I'm actually human (sadly) with dark brown hair and brown eyes. My skin is light tan. Of course my race is hispanic. My parents were born in Mexico. But, i never got a chance to meet them.

I live with my foster parents. They told me my real parents abondden me because they were really poor and they wanted me to have a better life. I do wish i could of get a chance to meet them. That's my second wish.

But my number one wish is...

That Amy Rose and the others were real. Why? Well first of all I'm a big fan. Second, well I always wanted to be a hero. I want to help people, fight enemies like fatman and be free. I even want to be a hedgehog! A hedgehog that has sky blue fur with white arms and white human hair with two bangs on the front just like Maria Robotnik hair only that is long to the waist and that i have shapphire color eye. Also in the middle of my forehead that I have a black crescent moon. And of course, date with Shadow The Hedgehog. I fell in love with him. I like him because we have something in common. Like loosing someone you really love. Like Shadow lost Maria, and I lost my bestfriend, Isa. But of course they are just fiction characters.

I feel like my life would be better if i lived over there. My life here at Earth is horrible. I made so much mistakes that i don't even want to talk about. Everybody bullies me. They hate me! Twice a week i'm always getting beat up by girls. I always end up getting home with purple bruises, scars and rip clothes. Even my foster parents hates me. But, something worse happen to me.

*Flashback*

_Once again i was beat up by the girls again. I was at parking lot sitting on a green bench, waiting for my mom to pick me up from school. I was looking on the ground so people who are passing by me wouldn't see my bloody face. I texted my mom telling her to pick me up because it was raining and i didn't wanted to walk home on the rain. Unfortunately, an hour later pass and she texted me saying that she can't pick me up because she was grocery shopping. Well what a lovely mom I have._

_I stood up, grab my backpack, and made my way home. My house wasn't that far away it was only six blocks away. But walking on the rain, god is so fucking long! "This is why I need a damn car," I mumble to myself._

_I just pass 3 blocks, all i need is 3 more so i can just go home, take a shower, eat and go to sleep. While I was walking, straight ahead of me I saw 3 girls that i wish i didn't wanted to see. One of them is A blonde girl with blue eyes name Brittney. She was wearing a black tank top and short shorts. The second girl was blonde too but with brown eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Brittney only that her tank top was pink and her name is Lily. The last girl who I hate the most is Sophie. She had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing the same thing as the others girl only with blue tank top. Those were the girls who always beat me up. Sophie only beats me up because her ex-boyfriend left her because he wanted to be with me. But I rejected him but she still wants to beat me up._

_I guess they weren't putting attention where i was so i made my move to hide and go somewhere else. I crossed the street and went into a dark alley where it would take me on the other side of the street. When i was in the middle of the alley I saw three men. I couldn't see their faces but i knew they were bad. And Drunk. I felt shivers going down on my spine. My hair on my arm lifting up. That's when I knew something was going to happen._

_While I was passing by them, one of them grab my arm and push me toward him to his chest. God he smelled so bad. I tried to push him away from me but he was too strong. I tried to scream for help but it wouldn't go out._

_"Mmm pretty girl, why are you walking alone in a dark alley," said the men who has me in his chest, " a pretty, delicious girl shouldn't walk alone." He grab my shoulders and push a little away from him. He looked at me up and down. I saw his eyes looking at my bottom. He licked his lips and moan at himself. I knew that he wants me. "Honey, how about let's go to my place and do some stuff," he winked at the end. I was scared to death and I didn't know what to do. There was only one thing but it's only one way to get away from him. He was about to kiss me. Before he was close to kiss me, i made my move and hit him on his bottom. He let me go and bend down, grabbing himself and groaning. "You bitch!, you'll pay for this! Boys, grab her and do whatever you want with her!", he said. The two guys looked up at me and started smirking. I knew what that mean. I turned around and started running. I made my way out of the alley and just kept going on the way home. I tried to sprint faster but I couldn't run that fast. I turned around to see if the guys were following, but they weren't there. I was a block away from my house. I was crying with joy that i got away from them. I was almost there when suddenly i felt something hard hit my head. I fell back on the ground and passed out._

_I finally woke up. i felt like i was passed out for hours. When I open my eyes, all i saw is the moon. My whole body was cold and ground was cold and dirty. I was confused because last that I remember it was daytime and I was running away from the drunk dudes. I tried to sit up when i suddenly felt pain on my bottom. It hurts so much. It's even worse than cramps. I looked down to see what's wrong on my bottom. That's when my heart stop._

_I looked down and i didn't had my pants and underwear on. I was butt naked. In between my legs i saw blood, a lot of blood. I couldn't believe it._

_Those men actually rape me.._

End Of Flashback*

It actually happen yesterday when they raped me. That was one of the worst days in my entire life. When my foster parents found out, they didn't believe me. They though i was lying and had sex with those three men. So they kicked me out of the house and told me to never come again because i'm no longer their daughter. It hurted me so much that the couple who adopted me just abondden me just like my real parents did. Today i went to school to ask the therapist to help to find a new home. But the counselor told me she not here yet because she sometimes comes late like at 7:35 A.M. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said 7:05. Only 30 minutes than i can talk to her. I went outside and sat on the green bench where i always sit to wait for my mom to pick me up. I still had the pain on my bottom. I couldn't stand it. It was 7:25. Only 10 more minutes. But the thing I hate is that students are starting to come to school. It was embarrasing because i was still filthy from yesterday, the good thing is that i had a chance to get myself some jeans and underwear. Students kept staring at me like if i was a hobo from a street. Out of nowhere, Sophie appear. When i looked up i she was standing in front of me. She looked at me and smirked. Before i could say anything, i felt something hard on my right side of my face. I fell to the ground with pain on my face and bottom. People that were around me stop what they were doing and stared at me and Sophie. I tried to stand up but i fell back down.

"Shaphira Moon,your the biggest slut ever!", yelled Sophie in my face. She grabbed my hair and pull me up. When i was going to ask her why she was calling me a slut, she punched me again. I fell back to the ground with more pain in my face. The pain in my face is now balanced with the pain of my bottom. I was trying to stay away from her but she stop me and kick me on my stomach. Blood spilled out of my mouth. I couldn't stand this pain anymore. People around me just kept staring at me. Nobody wouldn't even helped me. Sophie stop hitting me and went on top of the green bench so that everybody can see her. "Listen to me! I know that you guys might not know Shaphira but theres only one thing you can know about her," Sophie yelled. She looked at me and smirk. Sophie looked at crowd again and starded to speak. "Shaphira Moon is a fucking slut! Why? Well her parents told me that she had sex with three men yesterday!" I looked up shocked what she just said. Did my parents really lied? No that can't be. Everybody just looked at me with disgust. I Couldn't stand it anymore so i decided to run away from everybody. I could hear laughter behind me. I can hear people saying "SLUT". I couldn't stand this pain anymore. It hurted me so bad.

"Damn it don't stop, keep running! God i wish i was dead",

I said to myself. I wasn't even paying attention where I was going. I was looking down on the ground while i was running. All i saw is green and brown on the bottom and more green on my sides. I didn't know where i was going but i just kept running to be away from those horrible people. I starded thinking about how my life would be by now. I'm now homeless, have no friends, no family, especially that you don't have your best friend by your side anymore. I seriously hated my life. What if i killed myself? I think that would be a good choice. I woudln't have to live in pain anymore. But if I do it, than I won't be able to finish high school, or go to college to get my career and have my own family? No, that's impossible. I can't get my life back.

I had to stop running, I was running out of air. I looked up to see where I ended up. I realize I was in the middle of the forest. A beautiful forest. All I saw is a lot of tall trees and green grass, and a lot of lilies everywhere. I never knew there was a forest close to town. I decided to walk around to check out this beautiful place.

* * *

So far, I've seen a lot of big caves and a giant waterfall. It was quite peaceful here. I would decide to leave here but where the hell am I going to get food from? But it was getting dark so I went to look for a cave to stay in for a night.

Two hours has passed and I finally found myself a cave. Mostly all the caves I found had bears or bats. This cave I found was quite peaceful and the inside was really beautiful. There was a lot of grass and roses everywhere. I never knew there would be roses inside of a cave. Well I went in to check it out. The cave was really big. I went deeper to see what else they have. I just hope there aren't any bears or bats.

* * *

30 minutes has passed and there is still more to see in the cave. This got to be one of the biggest cave I ever been. But, it's kind of weird because I saw is weird drawing. It had drawings of some kind of hedgehog. Only that this hedgehog is a male hedgehog. He's fur is light yellow with two orange streaks on his face like there's an X on his face. The right side of his eye is color red and the left is color blue. His spikes are spiked up and has orange streak in each spike. On his forehead, he had a birthmark form has a lighting, just like Harry Potter only that is color red. On his left side he was holding a lighting. Who is this hedgehog? Is like he's from Sonic world but I never seen him on the Sega team. Is he real? Or did a person came here in this cave and just felt like drawing a fan character? Who knows because he looks like a powerful hedgehog. He kind of reminds me off Zeus, the God of Lighting. I kept on walking to see if there were more drawings, but it seems the yellow hedgehog was the only one, the other drawings were either scratched out or the painting was pealing off.

I kept walking deeper to the cave, until I saw a purple light. I felt shivers going down to my spine. The purple light was quite light. My brain tells me not go toward the light, but my heart says to go. I didn't know what to do. If I don't go than I will never find out what is in there. But if I go, something bad can happen to me. If I go and something happens to me, than I wouldn't care because nobody in this world doesn't care about me. So I made choice and go to see to find out what is making that purple light


End file.
